An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is an electroluminescent device. A conventional OLED drive circuit includes two thin film transistors and a capacitor, the two thin film transistors include a switch thin film transistor and a drive thin film transistor, the switch thin film transistor is applied to control input of a data signal, the drive thin film transistor is applied to control current through the OLED. A positive drift or a negative drift of a threshold voltage of the drive thin film transistor leads to various currents passing through the OLED under the circumstances of same data signal.
The threshold voltage drift of the drive thin film transistor occurs in all the conventional thin film transistors during utilization, factors such as irradiation in oxide semiconductors, source drain electrode voltage stress make the threshold voltage of the drive thin film transistor to drift, currents through the OLED fail to attain a required value.